Trial of Herobrine: Milo and the princesses
by Pnoykid
Summary: Milo Evranem, a nobody gamer and loner in his school has always despised women his age because of their stupid habit of making bets with him in the middle of it. He seeks refuge in video games to get out of harsh reality but once he passes out from getting attacked in his own home he gets a little too close for refuge with one of his games. Mob talker mod present.
1. Chapter 1

"That should do it" I mutter softly to myself as I take a look at my first and simple house. Wooden planks took on all 4 sides with cobblestone corners. It was a simple box house located in the forest along with a mountain behind it which I plan on connecting the house with when I get enough resources. I had spent too much time looking for the forest biome and the place to set up that the sun had started to set but I didn't mind it as I drew my stone axe out and started cutting down trees in the vicinity. I could hear the moans of zombies and the slurps of spiders but I didn't mind as I continued chopping down lumber. A hiss made me freeze…shit.

***KA-BOOM***

-line break-

"Fuckin A!" I cursed out loud as I pulled out the headphones placed on my head and leaned back on my chair, my head behind the chair's back while my forearm in front of my face and my hand placed on my forehead. That's the last time I play as braveheart. I lower my head back towards the screen and give out a sigh, I was playing on hardcore mode so I need to delete this world again. Oh right, introductions.

My name is Milo Evranem, a 17 year old gamer. I have black shaggy hair and slightly pale skin, not by much but still pale. I started living alone with my sister when I was around 13 and she was 17 because of our parent's divorce. Then she ended up falling in love with a rich guy and he wanted us to live with his family 3 years later. I decided to live alone and pursue my education alone while she ended up as a housewife in the tender age of 20. I found my love for videogames and started balancing my time with it along with studying.

I haven't found a job yet but my sister's husband is currently supporting me by paying the bills and giving me monthly allowances. The allowance is enough to buy my everyday needs and still have some lunch money for school.

It's so fucking pathetic.

My sister is the same age as I am when she became independent and now I am about to turn 18 tomorrow and I can't even find a decent part time job to keep myself alive while my sister had to accommodate money for two people. My sister is perfect, beautiful, kind, and sweet while me on the other hand is a pathetic excuse for a human being. I always have to depend on her and other people.

I lay my head down on the desk with a thud. How I wish life was like the video games I play with my friends. In games, I would be the top dog, they always asked me for tips and they usually made me the leader because of my skills in playing. I look up to my monitor and stare at Minecraft's main menu. How I wish life was just like that game on my computer screen.

I stand up and look at the clock on top of the computer. 8:37 AM the green neon light indicated, I should start getting ready to go to school.

-line break-

School was boring as usual. I give out a large sigh as I walked towards the school gates before a tap on the shoulder caused me to turn my head. I turn my head to see a girl with her short light brown hair ending below her shoulder, her brown eyes bore into me. She was wearing a light blue shirt with a pink overcoat, her bottoms consisted of a blue pair of jogging pants and good ol rubber shoes. Her name is Anacendra _(A-na-ken-dra)_ or Anna for short, she's part of the sports club I think?

"Almost happy birthday Milo!" I had to resist rolling my eyes when she greeted me cheerfully. Too many times have I experienced this situation. "Would you like to go eat somewhere?"She invited me casually, I can see her eyes glance to the left and I followed the direction to see 3 other girls giggling like crazy while looking at us. Just as I thought.

"You lost the bet cause my answer is no." I answered with a bored expression before walking away. I felt a hand grip my yellow polo shirt from behind. I look back and see her looking at me somewhat angrily but I kept my uninterested look on my face.

"So you know it's a bet." She pointed out. Not even making an effort to deny my accusation.

"It doesn't take a bloody genius to find out that there are some strings attached if a popular girl suddenly asked out a simple nobody out of the blue." I answered monotonously. That and I've fell for these kinds of bets 9 times up to today.

"Then help me out, I want the money." She replied heatedly. I gave out a sigh before I grabbed her hand and threw it off of my shirt before walking off. I am just a simple freshman geek in my college, a loner according to others which is true to an extent. Yes I like being alone but if one wants to spend time with me I usually agree but I don't want to be treated like an object to simply get a prize from. That's what some girls treat me as, a tool to gain prizes from. This is one of the reasons I have despised women my age.

I walked all the way home and by the time I got there it was already 5 pm. Not even bothering to change my clothes, I trudged onwards to the computer. My hands went for the CPU to turn it on before sitting on the chair and leaning to the left where my mini fridge was found, opening the cold appliance, I took out a can of mountain dew. I opened the beverage with a loud pop and placed it on my lips but before I could drink from it a knock interrupted me.

"Who would that be." I muttered angrily before standing up and dragging myself to the brown wooden door. I opened the door slightly to peek out but before I could utter a single word, a great force pushed the door open and I felt a hand find its way to my throat before it proceeded to push me to the wall. I snap my eyes open to see my assailant, a person wearing long black cloak, a hood obscured his face but I could see his lips in a sadistic smirk.

My hands went for the figured extended arm and tried to pull it off, to no avail. I could feel my consciousness fade away, before the figure raised his head.

"Happy Birthday." The man uttered in a deep voice, almost like a growl while the last thing I saw were a pair of glowing white eyes burning into my soul.

-line break-

I felt my eyes snap open as I gasp for air. The clear blue skies greeted my line of vision, the clouds slowly head east. That's funny…all of the clouds have corners, it's almost like the ones in Minecraft. I can see the sun coming into view, the nice yellow square of light…SQUARE!?

I immediately bolt upright and look at my surroundings. Everything that was supposed to be the same looked similar, dirt looked like the same as any other dirt, tree logs had the same lines and texture and everything was flat and had corners. As the realization dawned on me, I could only utter one simple word.

**"Shit"**

* * *

**AN: I won't be updating this regularly since school is coming as well as this isn't my main story. Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

"This will prove interesting, a boy who despised his girl peers in a world devoid of humans." The robed man smirked as he looked into a crystal orb, where a moving image of a teenager with black shaggy hair, wearing a yellow polo shirt and black pants with the bottom outlined yellow. On closer inspection, the pants were actually a dark blue and he wore nothing as footwear.

"Milo Evranem, I hope you live up to my expectations." The man chuckled darkly.

-line break-

This has got to be a fucking dream…there is no way that I really am in Minecraft. The feeling of the grass on my soles of my foot was comfortable, it was soft. I can still feel the pain on my neck.

My neck…

Then something sparked in my brain. That man! He was the one that sent me here! Then…who was he? Another spark occurred before a shiver went up my spine. White glowing eyes, sadistic smirk, immense strength…no doubt it was HIM.

Herobrine, the ghost of minecraft. Why…why me? There are plenty of people to choose from so why me!? I let out a grunt of frustration as I stomped my foot on to the ground. I look around and observed my surroundings, I am in a Plains biome and I can see some trees to the right which I am going to assume is going to be a new forest biome. Days in minecraft usually last only around twenty minutes but judging from the time it takes for the sun to move, I have real time here as in 24 hours for a whole day to finish. It usually only takes me a few minutes to build a box house so I can take my time here.

I started to walk in a random direction as my thoughts lingered. Why did Herobrine pick me? There's nothing special about me, I am just a regular gamer. My grades aren't that high, my athletic level is just above average too…if he wanted a better candidate why not choose some jocks at my university? I looked at my hand, it wasn't block like what minecraft should be…I am all alone here, I am the only human in this world. I need to find Herobrine and get him to let me go back to earth, I might not like the people around me but that doesn't mean I want to be alone either.

***Uurrgh***

I jumped out of my skin as I heard the moan of a zombie. Jesus Christ, I forgot how loud those fuckers can be. I look beside me and noticed a cave going underground, I can see a silhouette of the usual blocky zombie in there so it's a no go for me. I continued walking in the same direction, climbing up hills if needed. I must have walked a thousand blocks worth of distance because I noticed that the sun is starting to dip into the horizon. Time to punch some trees I guess, but the moment I looked around.

There were no trees in sight…

Shit! Panic entered my mind and I sprinted forward. There has to be a tree somewhere! I climbed a hill and salvation was in sight.

A village… with an Iron golem to boot. I smile tugged on my lips as I continued to sprint onwards, it was far but I should be able to get there before the sun sets. As I got closer the Iron golem I noticed some differences from the usual. It wasn't blocky like anything else in this world, first thing I noticed was it was a she.

She had very pale skin, almost looking like silver. She wore a gray tank top that stopped just below her chest, exposing her stomach while a gray skirt covered much of her thighs. She had light red eyes and short gray hair that stopped just below her chin, on the top of her head was an Iron golem hat. I felt my eyes widen as this information process, halting my run. What the hell?

***SCHHNK***

"AAAGH!" I scream as an arrow sticks itself into my hand, the pain was unbearable and it felt like fire was burning in my hand. I look at the wound and see the gray tip of the projectile through my hand, stained with red liquid. I look behind me and see 2 skeletons with their bows already drawn. Fear dawned on my mind as the run or flight instincts found its way to my thought process. With no weapons in hand, I chose the most logical thing to do.

I hold my wounded hand close to me as I sprint towards the village, arrows flying past me as I continue to run forward. Almost there! As salvation drew closer pain found its way to my leg.

"GRAAAH!" I scream again as I fall to the grass, I look at my leg only to see another arrow had dug deep into my skin. I felt my face scrunch up in pain as I grabbed the arrow and yanked it off but not before I released another scream of pain. Agh! This hurts so fucking much! I lift my head to see the skeletons drawing closer, tears welled up in my eyes as I realized my end. So this is it? This is how I'll die? as a pathetic excuse for a human being?

I can feel my consciousness slip away from me as a result of losing blood. I guess I'll die sleeping; was my last thought before my world faded to darkness, the last thing I saw was a pair of gray legs.

* * *

As I feel my eyes flutter open, I was greeted by something bright and I automatically shielded my eyes with my arm. I tear my gaze from the bright light and turn my head to the side. What happened? I tried to stand up only for a jolt of pain from my left leg caused me to flinch. I tear a red blanket off of me, to see a healing wound on my leg...wait, red blanket?

I look beneath me to realize that I was in a bed, I look up and notice wooden planks surrounded the room and glass panes acted as windows. I am in a house; was my thought before memories of what happened flashed in my mind. Oh yeah...I was attacked by skeletons on the way to the village. I raise my hand and see another wound, dry blood was splashed all over it and I could see a lighter shade of skin on the wound indicating that it has started to scar. Don't panic, just take things slowly...panicking will only lead to more confusion.

I sit up on the bed and gently placed my feet on the wooden floor while testing my injured leg the result was me wincing in pain. I carefully stand up, gritting my teeth as I try to withstand the pain. Slowly but surely, I limp my way to the door opening it on my way through while leaning on the frame for support.

Rectangular headed people roamed the gravel paved road, wearing brown, white, pink robes while some wore a black apron over their brown clothing. Testificates... they're the inhabitants of villages in this world but at night, zombies siege villages and kills them, they aren't programmed to defend themselves so the only ways to save them is to either protect them yourself, build a wall around them, or. I turn around and look at the 8 feet tall woman walking around the village.

Or build an Iron golem.

"How are you strange one?" A voice called out behind me, causing me to jump out of my skin. I turn my head to see a long brown haired woman wearing a tight fitting brown dress and a black apron over it. She wore a monocle and her bright brown hair was braided down, reaching all the way to her chest. I felt my cheeks flush red as my eyes wandered to her clothes hugging her curvy figure and the fact that she had C-cup breasts aren't helping at all. I immediately shook the thoughts out of my head before trying to put a stoic look on.

"Not so well, I won't be able to walk pretty far with this leg..." I replied before showing her the hole on my pants where the arrow struck me last night. She let out a 'tsk' as she saw the scar before turning her had back to me.

"That does not look good, come I know someone who can fix that." She replied to me as she walked past me, I couldn't help but notice the slight sway her hips were doing as she walked. Man...she's a beauty; I thought before shaking my head to get rid of the dirty thoughts I would rather not explain in detail. Get your mind out of the damn gutter. I follow the woman slowly, a very noticeable limp as I walked through the gravel road.

As I followed the woman, my thoughts couldn't help but wander back to the thing that brought me here. Out of all the things that I could think off, the most important question I wanted to get answered was.

**Why me?**


End file.
